


Little Rabbit

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deal gets out of hand and has unforeseen consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Rabbit

Jim entered his flat, his eyes scanned the scene, no sight of his brother, he walked in checking the mug that sat on the 

table. Cold. These things did not mean anything on their own, but given the night Jim had had he was leaving nothing to 

chance as he began a sweep.

Jim ended up in his room, checking under the bed. "Is there a reason you are hiding under the bed, little Rabbit?"

Richard looked out from behind the pillow he had been using to hide, Jimmy was home. "p-people were trying to get in, 

then I heard shots. So I thought it best to hide."

Jim smiled, but inside he was already planning deaths, he should've guessed the imbeciels would come here. 

"Everything will be taken care of, Sebastian is watching you now and can handle anyone."

Richard crawled out, his eyes darting around the room. 

Jim wrapped his little brother in a hug, he was going to kill who ever wanted to harm Richie.

Richard relaxed, he was always at ease when Jimmy was home.

Jim gave it a few more moments before pulling away. "come on, I'll get you a fresh cup of tea and we can watch one of 

those gushy romances you love."

Richie smiled, going to put the movie on.


End file.
